<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaving Is Rather Hard by whenlovemustdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969960">Shaving Is Rather Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie'>whenlovemustdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ex-angel, First Kiss, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Non-Established, Shaving, Sitting on Lap, Supernatural - Freeform, human!Cas, shaving cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn’t know how to shave but Dean is more than willing to help him.</p><p>[prompt from tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaving Is Rather Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⟶ Shaving Is Rather Hard</p><p>Cas has been human for a while.With Dean's help,he's slowly getting used to the life,but in some tasks he still fails miserably.</p><p>The other day,he tried to make coffee for Sam and Dean.He served it to them and they both hesitated to try it,but as soon as they did they choked on it.Sam started coughing and Dean kicked him under the table,warning him to pretend,as he looked up to Cas,smiling sweetly to him,thanking him for the nice gesture.Cas tried it himself and he spat it out in the sink,with Sam and Dean laughing at him.</p><p>Today,however Dean suggested that he needs a shave.</p><p>"Listen,Cas.This is the shaving cream and this is the razor.It's really not that hard.Just wet your beard and apply some shaving cream-don't use too much tho." </p><p>Dean warned,shaking the cream.He placed it on the shelf,still holding a razor in his hand,pretending to use it on his face,showing Cas in what movements should he use it.</p><p>"Then you use a razor,don't press too hard or else you'll cut and hurt yourself - don't forget to rinse it often too.And then just wash your face.You can put some of ehh..."</p><p>He searched through the shelf to find the right bottle.</p><p>"...this too...Sam uses it.It's some lotion."</p><p>He patted his friend's back.</p><p>"Call me if you need help."</p><p>He left Cas in his bathroom and he laid on the bed,putting headphones on his ears,closing his eyes to rest.</p><p>Some time passed as Cas struggled with shaving.It isn't like he's incapable of a task like this,it's the cream.It was everywhere.He tried to clean it from the bathroom and he felt burning sensation on his beard.Using the razor wasn't so easy too.He cut himself just by pulling it down his cheek once and the cream on cut didn't make it any better too.</p><p>So,his plan of surprising Dean with clean face didn't work out as well as he wished it did,so unfortunately,he had to call out for him.</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Dean?!"</p><p>He tried again,getting annoyed this time.Still nothing.So with bloodied beard and a lot of cream on his hands and face,he headed out of the bathroom,to find Dean eyes closed,with headphones on his ears,unable to hear anything.</p><p>He came closer to his bed and hoped that he would just feel his presence.He had to touch him with his messy hands.In order not to ruin Dean's clothes,Cas touched his hand that was over his stomach.</p><p>He opened his eyes and quickly grabbed onto whatever the hell just touched him,only to find out he was holding onto Cas' wrist.</p><p>"Eww man,why didn't you wash yourself?"</p><p>Cas gave him a stern look and Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry sorry.Need help,huh?Wow you really cut deep,how the fuck did you do that?Are you okay?"</p><p>He asked as they entered the bathroom.Dean closed the door and pulled out the chair behind the doors in the center of the room.</p><p>"It burns."</p><p>Cas said,spitting some cream by doing so.</p><p>"Well,fuck."</p><p>So Dean gestured him to sit on the chair,as he tried to fix the mess.He held Cas' face,and he moved it,so that he could shave him better.Cas' eyes wandered around,looking at the ceiling and Dean finally had a great excuse to stare at and around his lips.He shook his head,to expel the thoughts that went through his head.</p><p>His neck was hard to reach.When he squatted,he was too low,when he stood up,the lighting was bad,so he couldn't see what he was doing.</p><p>"Cas,buddy,I'm gonna do something now,but no homo,okay?"</p><p>"No wha-"</p><p>Cas started,confused,but was cut off by Dean sitting on his lap,pushing his chin up.</p><p>"Dean,what are you...doing?"</p><p>It's not like Cas minded it,but judging by everything he ever saw during his lifetime,best friends don't do this.</p><p>"Don't worry,I'll move soon,I just needed to reach your neck."</p><p>Dean justified and even with him trying to keep this going for as long as possible,he did have to move way too soon.So,holding onto Cas' knee with one hand to balance,he moved his legs.</p><p>"Okay,wash your face now,just watch out for the cut."</p><p>Dean stood by the side,looking at Cas,towel ready in his hands.When he was over,he reached out his arm for Dean to hand the towel over to him and Dean looked at him confused.</p><p>"Oh...you're-you're gonna do it by yourself..."</p><p>Dean stumbled on his words,as he handed him the towel and Cas patted his face gently with it.</p><p>"Is it okay?"</p><p>Dean stared at him for the moment,mouth slightly opened as he nodded his head.</p><p>Cas noticed Dean's behavior,so he took the lotion in his hands,pretending to be confused as in how to use it.</p><p>"Can you help?"</p><p>He turned to look at Dean,who nodded once again,taking the bottle out of his hands and pouring it on his own.He hesitated for a moment,as he held his hands in the air,as if he's about to hit a fly.But shrugging,Dean ran his hands over Cas' face,scrubbing the lotion on his,now smooth skin.</p><p>Cas may have struggled with social skills,but he knew how to read Dean.So with sudden urge of confidence,he pressed his lips on Dean's.Dean was stunned,to say at least.It didn't last long,it was just a smack.His hands were still on Cas' face as he pulled away and he looked at his eyes,searching for explanation.</p><p>"Sorry,I thought-"</p><p>Cas justified,as he didn't see the reaction he thought he would and wanted to see.</p><p>"Cas?Is this what you really want?Are you sure this is what you want?Because I'm not...I doubt I'm a good relationship material and you deserve-"</p><p>Cas was angry,to say at least.Dean,always putting himself down and trying to protect everyone.</p><p>"What,Dean?What do I deserve?Who do you think you are?Who do you think I am?"</p><p>Dean was surprised with this reaction,his hands no longer on Cas' face.</p><p>"You're an angel.I'm a fucked-up man.You deserve the best this world has to offer."</p><p>He spat,looking him up and down,brow narrowed.His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard when he realized what he just said.He couldn't believe that for once he was saying what was on his mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry if you regretted this moment.But in my book,you're the best the world has to offer.And I'm no angel.Not anymore,anyway."</p><p>And Dean wanted to remember everything about this moment,as he didn't regret anything that has ever happened or any decision he ever made if it lead to it.He moved closer to Cas,holding onto his belt hoops,pulling his hips closer to him.He kissed his shoulder and whispered to his ear.</p><p>"To me,you are."</p><p>And Castiel would rather be an angel to Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester only,then to all the heaven and the lord that once ruled it.For he visited many heavens in his lifetime and the arms of the righteous man remained his favorite paradise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen,maybe I wrote it a little out of character for both of them,but I still really like it?I mean it's fluffy and sweet is it pretentious saying that about something I wrote?Ahh fuck it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>